Sirhind
General Information Hindu (until 1431) Sunni (since 1431) |culture = Panjabi (Hindustani)|tech_group = Early Indian (until 750) Indian (since 750) |government = Feudal Monarchy (until 1431) Indian Sultanate (since 1431) |rank = Kingdom|capital = Sirhind (510)|tag = SRH|image = 330px-Sirhind.png|development = Start: 98}} is a Hindu Panjabi feudal monarchy located in the Lahore and Sirhind areas, Hindustan region, India subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during 'The Grand Campaign' era. The feudal monarchy will reform into a indian sultanate in 1431, and will change the state religion from Hindu to Sunni in the same year. Emerging, gaining cores, from Sunni in 1431 the monarchy borders fellow Sunni countries ( west and southeast and northwest and southwest), Hindu countries ( south, east and northeast) and Shia countries ( north). will be re-annexed by on April 20, 1451 and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Bug: Country is a generic monarchy instead of an indian sultanate. Decisions Form Hindustan ( Hindustani) * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not the ** Does not have Steppe Nomad government reform ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Culture Group is Hindustani ** Is not at war ** Have 3 Stability ** Has embraced Feudalism ** Own core province(s): Multan (506), Lahore (507), Surat (517), Delhi (522), Mathura (524), Madurai (536), Tondainadu (539), Daulatabad (545), Cuttack (552), Pataliputra (558), Bidar (1948), Kandy (2217), Kumari (4529), Ujjain (4580) and Mansura (4620) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change missions ** Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on subcontinent(s): India ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Can embrace Hindustan Ideas and Traditions Kingdom of Punjab * Requirment(s): ** Primary Culture is Panjabi ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Administration Technology at least 10 ** Is not at war ** Country is Sikh ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Owns core province(s): Lahore (507), Doaba (2189) and Sirhind (510) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Lahore ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Punjabi Ideas and Traditions Sultan of Delhi * Requirement(s): ** Is a Monarchy ** does not exist ** Religious group is Muslim ** One of the following must be true: *** Culture Group is Hindustani *** Culture Group is Western Aryan *** Culture Group is Eastern Aryan ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a Nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a Tribe ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Jaunpur (555) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522) becomes the capital ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change government rank to Kingdom ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Hindavi becomes the Primary Culture ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Upper Doab, Lower Doab, Oudh, Katehar, Sirhind, Lahore and Sind Sagar ** Can embrace Delhi Ideas and Traditions Indian Sultanate Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Cavalry Cost ** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability * Ambition: ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability * Ideas: ** Tolerate the Idol Worshipers: *** +50.0% Religious Unity ** Court Persian: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Comprehensive Land Survey: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Counting the People: *** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Equality Under the Law: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** High Court Culture: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Sultanate Bureaucracy: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier Category:Countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Present Day Category:Bugged Category:The Grand Campaign Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Hindu countries Category:Panjabi countries Category:Hindustani countries Category:Early Indian (Tech) Category:Indian (Tech) Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Indian Sultanates